The present invention is related to a cane which carries flasks. More specifically, the present invention is related to a cane which carries flasks for holding liquids and for serving as glasses.
Aficionados of fine wines and liquors often find themselves in locations lacking in such drink. One common solution to this problem is the use of a metal flask that is carried in a shirt or coat pocket. This has the limitation of carrying only one type of drink. What is desirable is to have a choice of drinks and glasses for more than one person to share in the drinking.
The present invention pertains to a cane. The cane comprises a top. The cane comprises a shaft having a first compartment, a second compartment and at least a third compartment. The top is connected to the shaft. The cane comprises a first flask for holding fluid and removably disposed in the first compartment. The cane comprises a second flask for holding fluid and removably disposed in the second compartment. The cane comprises at least a third flask for holding fluid and removably disposed in the third compartment.
The present invention pertains to a method for storing materials. The method comprises the steps of placing a first flask for holding material into a first compartment of a shaft of a cane. There is the step of placing a second flask for holding material into a second compartment of the shaft of the cane. There is the step of placing a third flask into a third compartment of the shaft of the cane. There is the step of connecting a cap of the cane onto the shaft of the cane.
The present invention pertains to a method of forming a cane. The method comprises the steps of drilling a first compartment out of a first portion of a shaft from a first end of the first portion. There is the step of drilling a second compartment out of the first portion of the shaft from a second end of the first portion. There is the step of drilling a third compartment out of a second portion of the shaft from a first end of the second portion.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for carrying a fluid. The apparatus comprises at least one flask which holds the fluid. The apparatus comprises a case which holds the flask. The apparatus comprises means for storing information. The storing means disposed in the case.